La Nouvelle Histoire
by kaykay120
Summary: Cette histoire est la même que ONE PIECE la seule différence est que j'y ai ajouté des personnages, de l'amour ( impossible pour Luffy vous allez me dire mais pour moi vouii x)) et aussi 4 personnages dans l'équipage de Luffy x3 Et oui je sais pertinemment que le titre n'est pas du tout original xD


"Comment ont en est arrivé là? ._.", Avait demandée Kaminari.

Kayla répondu, "Ont a seulement accepter leur proposition! x)"

"Rectification! Tu as accepté la proposition de leur capitaine, tandis que les 3 autres avaient l'air de pas vouloir nous voir! x"

"Au moins le blond a l'air heureux de nous voir ! :3"

Le blond avait des cœurs dans son oeil visible et tournoyait autour des filles,"Mes chérie venuent des cieux, voulez vous à manger!?"

Les deux demoiselles se regardèrent et répondirent a l'unisson,"Bien sûr x3"

**::Flashback::**

Alors que les filles venaient tout juste d'accoster sur une île, par le pur des hasard, elles décidèrent d'aller faire le tour de l'île pour refaire des provisions. Elle marchaient dans la foret en ne fessant aucun bruit, puisqu'elle avait repérer un animal de taille moyenne et qui ressemblais a un renard mais a la place d'une fourrure a l'habitude si douce se trouvait une fourrure piquante. Les deux aventurière avait remarqué que tout les animaux qu'elle avait vue depuis leur arrivée était comme ça. Pour le chasser Kaminari se cacha dans un buisson tandis que Kayla grimpa dans un arbre, contourna la bête et se retrouva derrière lui. Alors que Kaminari s'avançais silencieusement vers la créature, elle entendit un bruit venant de la mer la où il avait accosté. Les deux filles se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête, comme pour se dire que l'une deux allait avoir a aller regardez la provenance de se bruit, et Kayla partit en direction du bruit sans un son d'arbre en arbres pendant qu'Inari chassait leur prochain repas. Arrivé a destination, Kayla fut surprise par ce qu'elle vue, elle remarqua un bateau avec une tête d'animal un bouc ou une chèvre se dit-elle. Le plus étrange était que personne ne se trouvais sur le bateau alors qu'il venait tout juste d'accoster, mais elle décida de les chercher du regard quand elle se rendit compte que des gens se trouvait sur leur bateau, au filles. Elle les observa attentivement quand elle se décida d'aller voir ce qu'il fessait, en même temps qu'elle sauta de l'arbre elle dégaina son sabre. Du coté de Kaminari leur proie était déjà morte, mais le plus dure se trouvait a être de l'emmener sans se piquer, elle eu l'idée de prendre de l'écorce mort et de le mettre sous son chandail et pris la bête et l'accota sur son épaule et l'emmena vers le bateau. Malgré qu'au passage elle se perdit un nombre incalculable de fois. Revenons du coté de notre épéiste, elle s'approchait dangereusement de son bateau quand un homme aux cheveux vert apparut sur la rambarde et sortit un de ses trois sabres et défia Kayla du regard. Elle se releva et se mit a lui parler:

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fait sur mon bateau!?"

"Une épéiste? Intéressant... je veux un combat et si tu gagne je te dit quesque je fait ici...", dit l'homme avec un sourire sadique.

Elle fixait l'homme au cheveux vert et lui répondit simplement,"... Si tu insiste, amène toi..."

L'homme sauta en bas du bateau et dégaina un autre sabre et s'avança vers Kayla. Elle n'avait pas peur mais malgré tout elle se méfia de lui alors qu'elle allait attaquer la première, un homme au cheveux noir et un chapeau de paille apparut dans son champs de vision il gronda l'adversaires de Kayla:

"Oï Zoro! Tu t'amuse sans moi!? C'est pas juste je veux aussi me battre!"

"Oh ne joue pas l'enfant gâté Luffy! C'est mon adversaire cette fois!" répondit le concerné avec une pointe de colère.

Le prénommer Luffy fit la moue et croisa les bras quand 3 autres personne vinrent le rejoindre. Une fille et deux gars, la fille était rousse avec des yeux marron et une très forte poitrine et elle était habillée d'un débardeur et d'une jupe avec des sandale tout allait plutôt bien ensemble. Un des garçon ressemblait étrangement a Pinocchio puisqu'il avait un long nez rond, il avait de grand yeux rond et des cheveux très frisé il avait des lunette assez simplette sur son bandana qui recouvrait sa tête et il était habillée d'une salopette un peu usée par le temps. Finalement pour le dernier garçon il était blond et une mèche recouvrait son œil gauche, mais sur son œil droit son sourcil était en forme de spirale, il était habillé très chic et il laissa tomber sa cigarette quand il aperçu Kayla et cria a son intention:

"Oh une beauté descendus du ciel!", complimenta-t-il en sautant en bas du bateau et en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Sous le compliment Kayla rougis puisqu'elle n'était pas habitué a ce genre de paroles, donc elle lui souris et fixa les yeux bleu de l'homme assez charmeur mais Zoro insulta le blond en lui ordonnant:

"Hey cuistot de malheur tu veux bien la fermer je veux seulement combattre alors dégage et retourne dans ton resto de merde...", dit Zoro avec une pointe de dédain non caché.

"Répète tête d'algues! Tu ne compte pas attaquer une si jolie fille!? Réfléchi tas de muscles!", répliqua le dénommé cuistot.

"Tu sais que je peux te découper en deux n'importe quand!"

"Et moi je peux te brisé tout les os du corps", menaça-t-il en levant une de ses jambes et en allumant une clope.

La fille rousse intervenu en leur frappant le crâne puisque durant leur querelle elle les avait lentement rejoint pour les faire taire.

"Sanji! Zoro! Fermez là! Laissez moi lui parler! owo"

"Aye Nami-swan!", répondit bizarrement heureux Sanji.

"S-sorcière!", lança Zoro alors qu'il se tenait le crâne.

"Je suis désolé pour leur idioties. Est-ce que par hasard ceci est ton bateau?"

"Oui nous venons tout juste d'accoster, puisque notre réserve de nourriture touchais a sa fin ont a décider d'aller chasser..."

Le gars au long nez se mit a parler d'une voix tremblante, caché derrière Zoro:

"N-nous? V-v-vous êtes combien!?"

"Oh seulement deux! Moi et ma sempaï x)"

"Ussop dégage! Déjà que je ne peux pas combattre cette fillette...", ordonna Zoro en poussant le dénommé Ussop.

"Moi le grand cap'tain Ussop a plus de 8000 hommes a mes ordres!"

"Quoi!? Vraiment O.O", s'étonna Kayla

Les autres n'ont eu comme réaction qu'un facepalmº et un long soupir.

Alors qu'il parlait comme si il avait oublié qu'il voulait s'entre tuer quelques minutes auparavant le groupes de nouveaux camarades de route de Kayla commença a s'inquiéter en, selon ce qu'elle a compris, disant que leur capitaine au chapeau de paille était bien trop silencieux et tranquille.

"Où est cette imbécile heureux!? Les gars chercher le!", ordonna la chef du groupe

"Haï!", obéit sans contrainte Sanji

"...", Zoro fit comme l'autre sans rien dire.

"D'accord!" répondit Pinochio

Pendant que les garçon cherchait leur capitaine, Nami décida de questionner Kayla qui n'avait toujours pas ranger son sabre.

"Tu peux ranger ton katana tu sais? Zoro ne tentera plus de t'attaquer!"

"Ont est jamais trop prudent sur une île c'est ce que m'a appris ma sempaï! ^^"

"Ah bon... mais ont ne sais pas toujours qui tu est! Comment tu t'appelle?"

"Kayla... seulement Kayla ^-^"

"C'est peu commun comme nom! Et puisque j'y pense qui est ta sempaï? "

"Oh elle est hyper forte! Je ne l'ai jamais battu et elle est comme une mère pour moi! Elle s'appe-"

Alors que Kayla allait devoilé le nom de son amie tout le monde entendit un rugissement d'animal. Tous exceptée Kayla avait l'air de savoir d'où cela menait, elle les questionna et tous répondirent a l'unisson:

《Ce crétin!》

Kayla ne comprenait pas vraiment mais elle se résigna a demander plus, alors que les rugissement était de plus en plus fort elle vit l'homme au chapeau de pailles, fou de rire, qui courait vers les bateau en compagnie d'Inari qui jurait avec la bête qu'elles avait croisé plutôt mort. Elle allait crié le nom de sa sempaï mais elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient poursuivi par un ours d'une taille disproportionnée et au poil dressé tel un hérisson. Tout l'équipage de l'homme au coté de Kaminari lui crièrent:

_《Luffy espèce d'idiot! OWO》_

Merci d'avoir lus mon premier Chapitre qui est court! :D

Zoro: Court? =_=

Sanji: C'est l'histoire de l'amour que j'ai pour toi Kaykay!

Moi: Oh merci Sanji x3

Nami: Et qui va nous payer pour ça? =w=

Moi: P-personne ._.?

Nami: Alors je m'en vais!

Kaminari: Ça me vas! x)

Nami: Donc je reste! -w-

Kaminari:Ohhhhhhhh... TxT

Ussop: Ne t'en fait pas Cap'tain Ussop et ses hommes vont te remonter le morale!

Kayla: Ouahhhhh! *0*

Luffy:*bouffe* *x*

Moi:... B-bon je laisse la parole a Inari qui n'a pas beaucoup apparut dans ce chapitre!

Kaminari: Qu'arrivera-t'il au prédateur en quête de chair? À quoi ressemble Kayla et moi même ! ^0^

Kaykay120: Oui je sais que j'ai pas encore décrit Kayla et Inari mais dans le prochain chapitre ca va être fait x) Oh et à suivre xD

º1:Facepalm= Quand quelque chose est trop pathétique les gens se "tappe" le visage avec main un peu accompagné de désespoir parfois ! xD


End file.
